1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information processing apparatus, particularly for storing the number of times of moving a mechanically movable portion of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an information processing apparatus having a mechanically movable portion, an extremely large number of times of moving the movable portion and the like may hinder a smooth movement of the movable portion. Also an electronic part installed along the movable portion such as a cable may be mechanically damaged. And as a result of the damage, an electric function may also be hindered. An example of the information processing apparatus is a mobile communication apparatus in which an upper casing and a lower casing are connected openably/closably by a hinge mechanism.
Hence, there is an apparatus which detects opening/closing of upper and lower casings, stores and updates the number of times of opening/closing carried out at each time of detecting opening/closing of the upper and lower casings, and displays the updated number of times of opening/closing by a certain operation (see JP-A-2003-309629 (page 2, FIG. 2, FIG. 4), for instance).